King of Castle Rock
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: UPDATED! Rumors can make you out to be something you're not and soon you start believing them yourself, you get so caugh up in protecting your rep' that you don't care what gets in the way! Sooner or later the king always looses his throne. Read
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_- I do not own the character Ace Merrill, or any other characters that are mentioned in this story, they belong to Stephen King, I am not making any money out of this, this is just for my own (and maybe others) enjoyment.

_**Summary**_- _Rumors and Reputations! Rumors can make you out to be something you're not and soon you start believing them yourself and you get so caught up in protecting your rep' that you don't care who or what gets in the way! But sooner or later the king always looses his throne._**

* * *

**

Prologue 

"_There__'__s something evil about that town, I can__'__t quite get my hands on what it was that made it so spooky, supernatural even. You stay there for too long your heart dies and you start believing that it's the whole world and you don't want to leave, it takes over you like it has a mind of it's own, sure you think I'm just a crazy middle aged man that has nothing better to do but look back at his past with nothing but regret, but go there I double dare you, you'll see what it's like, you'll see the empty streets that are not quite empty and occasionally you'll pass two old men sitting down on a wooden bench staring into thin air talking about the old days where they could go out alone without having to worry about the dangers in the world and what their parents would say if they came in late, but if you looked into their eyes you'd see nothing but a slight glaze and an occasional blink, their hearts were dead, they had given up the fight and that's what Castle Rock did to you, the longer you lived there the more likely you'd never leave." - __**Gordie Lachance, **_**Autobiography. **


	2. The Bully

_**Disclaimer**_- I only own the character Ted Demise, since I made him up. I do not own the character Ace Merrill, or any other person mentioned in this chapter apart from Ted, Stephen King owns them, I am not making any money out of this, it's just for my own (and maybe others) enjoyment.

_**Author's Note**_ - Hi, how is everyone? I hope you're having a good day. Sorry it took a little bit longer for me to update then what I thought it would, but anyway here is my new story, it's going to be very different from what I usually write about, so I hope I can keep Ace Merrill in character, there is no romance in this though I will mention ex-girlfriends (that are brought up in other Stephen King books that mention Ace. The books are Nona and Needful Things, I will put it in my disclaimer when I mention them, I'll also tell you which girl is mention in which book). So anyway I hope you like the first chapter.

Thank you so much: **Hollie**, **Embry**, **Nightcrawlerlover**, **JJAH**, for reviewing the prologue I appreciate it so much, you all are awesome (gives you cookie)(smiles)

_**

* * *

**_

King of Castle Rock  
**By **_**KatyCake  
**_**Chapter One: **_**The Bully**_

* * *

"_How can someone kill themselves?"  
_"_-that's easy just take out a gun and put it to your head"_

_BANG!_

_And his body jerked from the bed, almost colliding with the small nightstand that was next to the bed, his eyes shot open, beads of sweat slowly falling down his temple and he began to shake, paranoia kicking in._

_**Par-a-noi-a :  
**__**1. **__A psychotic state that includes unreasonable suspicions of people and situations. A person who is paranoid may be suspicious, hostile or feels very important.  
__**2. **__Extreme, irrational distrust of others._

* * *

Maybe it was a sign of things to come, or maybe it was just sheer coincidence, anyway he knew it was fucking weird dream, but why had he been having it for three nights now? And every time he'd wake up sweating and out of breath. It wasn't like him, he was always calm and collected. 

Shaking the feeling off that the dreams weren't the cause of too much alcohol in his system, he got up, let out a yawn and placed his hand on the back of his neck and rotated his head slowly, getting rid of the stiff feeling that was caused by sleeping with no pillow.

He walked into the bathroom and took a good look at himself and smirked, he looked like the average bully, good looking (maybe a little bit too good looking to not be on the school football team), the evil smirk, the glint in his eyes (that hardly anyone would notice) and of course the scar on his neck that he had gotten from his own switchblade when a senior had challenged him to a fight in the school playground and the two had ended up with each others switchblades.

He quickly brushed his teeth and splashed his face with cold water, and started to get dressed, he left his blue daddy-o shirt unbuttoned so you could see the black t-shirt that he was wearing under it, he decided to wear his Levi jeans instead of his usual black trousers to go with his black converses, he then styled his hair into a perfect duck's ass; the perfect look.

Once he made sure his hair was perfect and that it was the way he wanted he made his way downstairs, he could see his dad was home since there was an arm hanging from his chair, he obviously had passed out drunk while watching TV, Ace didn't bother waking him up, he had made the mistake once by dousing him with cold water, he was surprised he even lived to tell the tale.

He didn't bother making his lunch, he'd get it at school, he'd get Ted Demise's lunch to be precise, yeah Ted's mother always made tasty chicken sandwiches.

Ace got in to his '52 Ford, and started the ignition, the car started up perfectly and he drove out of the drive way he turned left and made his way to the Chambers' household, once he got there he only need to honk his horn once and Eyeball was outta the front door.

"Hey Ace." Eyeball called and jumped in the front seat without even opening the door, he checked in the right side mirror to see if his hair was perfect, he saw a lump of hair sticking out and licked his palm and flattened it back, "You going to school?" he asked getting out his cigarette pack that was in his rolled up sleeve of his white t-shirt.

"Yep, nothin' else to do in this fucking town," Ace moaned, a toothpick perched between his lips in a perfect angle.

"Schools a fucking waste of time, you should drop out like I did," Eyeball (who had dropped out when he was fifteen) replied.

"What? And become a bum like you?" Ace smirked, moving the toothpick over to the other side of his mouth. "I don't think so."

"Laugh all you want Ace, at least I ain't sitting down bored to death learning how to read Shakesbeard or whatever his fuckin' name was," Eyeball stated, Ace stopped the car and Eyeball got out, "thanks for the ride man." he thumped the side of the car twice with his left hand and walked off, Ace made his way over to the school…_

* * *

One. Two. Three. DUNK! One. Two. Three. DUNK! One. Two. Three. FLUSH!_

Ted Demise's head came out of the toilet, and then again:

_One. Two. Three. DUNK! One. Two. Three. DUNK! One. Two. Three. FLUSH!_

"You little punk." Ted heard a muffled Billy Tessio say, Billy finally let go of Ted's collar and Ted fell to the floor coughing and chocking. "You mess with Ace. You mess with us." Ted let out a sound that sounded like a sob. "Fuckin' pussy." Billy replied and hit him across the head.

Ace stood there and grinned, his boys always had his back.

"Hey look what I found in the pussies bag," Fuzzy replied showing the guys a history book. "it looks pretty neat-o man, you mind if I borrow it?" Fuzzy asked sarcastically.

Ted shook his head.

"That's not very nice of you Theodore, you should know by now that what's yours is ours." Fuzzy spat and ripped a couple of pages from the book out and threw the book on the floor.

"Fuck you." Ted let out, finally for once standing up for himself. Fuzzy stood there flabbergasted, he was about to reply with something smart when Ace stepped in.

The whole of Castle Rock knew that if Ace Merrill stepped in on a fight, it wasn't good.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but did that asshole just say something?" Ace asked particularly to no one, a small smile formed from his lips and he turned to Ted and pointed to him, Ted sat there uneasy not sure what was going to happen, scared about what was going to happen to him. "I like this kid." Ace laughed, the cobras looked puzzled about what just said but since Ace was laughing they laughed too.

Ted who was now petrified and confused started to laugh too, that was until Ace stopped and a frown formed his face. "What are you waiting for Billy-boy? Dunk the son of a bitch until he passes out."

"That's what I'm talking about." Billy laughed, clapped his hands together, clicked his fingers and then grabbed Ted.

_One. Two. Three. DUNK! One. Two. Three. DUNK! One. Two. Three. FLUSH!_

A small cry of help came from Ted's mouth but no one did anything.

Ace stood there calmly watching someone else do his dirty work….

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

I hope you liked it, story will get more interesting as you go along, I will be updating ASAP.

What did you think? Loved it or loathed it? Tell me in a review, be nice though.

_I __love__ reviews_.


	3. The Fool

**Disclaimer**: I only own the character Ted Demise, since I made him up. I do not own the character Ace Merrill, or any other person mentioned in this chapter apart from Ted, Stephen King owns them, I am not making any money out of this, it's just for my own (and maybe others) enjoyment. I also don't own the lyrics at the end of this chapter

**Authors Note**: Hey, I thought I'd update this story since it's been a long time, I don't know if there's anyone out there who's still going to read this, but I've been having so many thoughts about this story and decided to carry on writing, the last part in italics is the lyrics from Everybody's fool by Evanescence.  
Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter I really appreciate it. To those who are going to read this I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"_We interrupt this song to bring you some terrible news a beloved citizen of Castle Rock has been taken away from us. Ted Demise committed suicide earlier this morning it is not known how or why, we will update you on-"_

Ace flicked the radio to another station, he then looked at Charlie and Billy who were sitting at the back of his car, they had heard the news and they seemed shocked and unsettled, it had been a long time since anyone had killed themselves in Castle Rock and the last shocking news was when Mr. Duchamp had been hauled up to Togus after going psychotic and threatening to shoot his neighbour.

"Come on it's your turn Billy and no foul ball this time." Ace said shoving the baseball bat into Billy's un-responding hands and then checking his hair in the mirror and then combing it to the way he liked it. Eyeball looked up at his best friend with disgust and shook his head, he couldn't just carry on the day like nothing had happened, a kid was dead. A kid he knew and had seen the day before, suddenly yesterday seemed so far away and that disturbed him. Ted was dead! He had killed himself and Eyeball thought he had problems and was fucked up himself.

"How can someone kill themselves?" Eyeball said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"That's easy just take a gun and put it to your head and pull the trigger." Ace grinned and laughed.

"Fuck this!" Eyeball stated while slamming on the breaks and getting out of Ace's car, not a smart move when Ace was in command. Billy and Charlie looked at each other and then to Eyeball and then to Ace, both of them were waiting for Ace to demand that Eyeball got back in the car but not a word came out of his mouth, saying that, Ace didn't look very amused, he had an evil glint in his eye and he was chewing on his toothpick faster than ever before.

"Hurry the fuck up Billy, does it look like I have all day?" Ace asked rhetorically while watching Eyeball walk away. Billy shrugged his shoulders and then got into the position to play mailbox baseball as Ace moved to the driver's seat and started the car. Today was just another ordinary day for Ace Merrill.

After the game of mailbox baseball and a few beers, it didn't take Ace very long to find Eyeball, he was sitting on the bridge where they used to go swimming, he was smoking a cigarette and slowly exhaling the smoke while watching it disappear into the thin cool air.

"I like to come down here when my dad's been on a mean streak, make's me forget about it for awhile." Eyeball exclaimed out of the blue, it was possibly the deepest thing he had ever said to Ace.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting like a homo all day, you better snap out of it." Ace said to him in a threatening tone.

"You're fucked up Ace, you know that?" Eyeball said glaring at him. "A kid we knew killed himself today and all you could think about was playing mailbox baseball and your goddamn hair."

"Why should I care 'bout that faggot Ted? As far as I'm concerned it's a good thing it means there's one less loser in the world, shame it wasn't your brother or his pussy friend though." Ace smirked, someday he would get back at Chambers and Lachance for taking away his chance for glory and fame.

"I know who you are now, Ace. I don't want to be a part of it anymore, I don't want to be a cobra anymore, I quit being your fool go get yourself another victim." Eyeball spat and with that he flicked his cigarette on the floor and walked away leaving Ace by himself.

Ace laughed to himself, he didn't need Eyeball Chambers he made a rubbish second-in-command anyway.

_

* * *

_"Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

_I know the truth now_  
_I know who you are_  
_And I don't love you anymore_

_It Never was and never will be_  
_You don't know how you've betrayed me_  
_And somehow you've got everybody fooled"  
_

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it.


	4. The Guilty

**Disclaimer**: I only own the character Ted Demise, since I made him up, I do not own any other character in this chapter they belong to Stephen King, all though how I wish I owned Eyeball and Ace for that matter, just writing this story for mine and maybe others enjoyment.

**Author's Note**: Okay I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in years, I hope you'll forgive me, I'm not giving up on fan fiction and I plan to finish all my stories and maybe write more I know how annoying it is to read someone's stories and realise they'll never update again it makes me sad, anyway thank you so much to all the people who reviewed the last chapter and is going to review this one (pretty please) I really appreciate it and I really do mean it when I say with you I would have just given up on my stories but I won't because I aim to please lol.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's about Eyeball, Ace is only mentioned twice, oh and Chris is in it for a second wooo! I'm also sorry for the length but it's better than nothing, enjoy!

* * *

Eyeball Chambers walked home that day, he wasn't his usual self, he would never be that boy again, just like Ted would never set foot on this earth again.

Did he feel brave for standing up to Ace? No he didn't, he felt nothing, nothing apart from a little voice in the back of his head eating away at his conscience.

_**You did it! You killed Ted!**_

'_No I didn't.'_

_**Yes you did!**_

Pushing aside the voice he walked into his empty house and went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, his body urged him to take the last bottle of beer but he didn't instead he closed the fridge door and got a glass out of the cupboard and got himself a glass of water from the tap, then he ransacked the cupboards for his mothers prescription of headache pills, when he finally found them he popped the cap off and took two and swallowed.

_**That won't get rid of me!**_

"Shut up!" he yelled out loud, he picked up the glass and threw it at the wall in anger causing it to smash into pieces.

_**Yeah, like that'll help. Maybe you should have used that anger for something else huh? Maybe you should have stopped Ace when you had the chance and maybe Ted would be alive.**_

'_What do you want? Ted's dead there ain't no maybes'_

_**He's dead because of you, it's your fault!**_

'_I didn't do anything, he killed himself! It has nothing to do with me.'_

_**It has everything to do with you, you were his best friend and because of you he had nobody, you were the reason he killed himself!**_

"Fuck off!" Eyeball yelled out loud again, but he wasn't alone. He turned around to see his brother Chris standing at the door, his eyebrows raised and looking at him. "What do you want Chris?"

"You're acting weird, are you drunk? Wait a minute you're always drunk, are you sober?" Chris asked, a little concerned for his older brother who was talking to himself.

"Go away." Eyeball replied and walked out of the kitchen pushing his brother aside, he went upstairs and into the bathroom to wash his face, the cool of the water running down his face made him feel better, as he dried his face with a towel he looked at himself in the mirror.

The only problem was that the eyes looking at him through the mirror were not his.

Eyeball had brown eyes, those eyes were green.

And those were Ted's eyes.

Eyeball opened his mouth to yell but nothing would come out, he knew from that moment on he would never be the same again.

* * *

Oooo creepy!

Love it? Hate it? Review it!


End file.
